Kiss and Miss?
by Percyfan1998
Summary: He never expected it, she kiss him, randomly, sure he's been smooched before but...this is different. But when he goes for help, he didn't quite expect his own epiphany. Pokeshipping.


Ash Ketchum almost had gotten himself stuck in a trance, not that it was blamable as he was thoroughly stunned by what had happened to him. The nineteen year old had already had so many goodbyes, some were as peaceful as an exchange of words, a handshake or a wave goodbye was suffice to him as he had watched companion after companion leave his side by ferry, choosing to stay to behind, or biking off into the sunset.

Yet perhaps the most strangest goodbye he had ever had had been the time he had given a high-five to Dawn when he had left Sinnoh, before and afterwards the goodbyes had been strictly platonic and peaceful.

So it was little wonder why he felt so stunned by what his Kalos friend Serena had done. She kissed him — on the lip — lightly — but still — a kiss — on the lips. Several things ran through his mind before and after it had happened, he was confused why she ran up the escalator, and then when the girl had suddenly moved inward and pecked him, _pecked_ him on his lips. It...had felt nice, but something about the experience sent odd, uncomfortable waves through him.

Still, it was just goodbye and so he waved a casual, usual wave to her as Serena disappeared down towards her terminal. Once he was sure she was out of sight, Ash swung round and pinched the bridge between his eyes. _That...that...what the hell was that?! Dawn...she high-fives me and that's goodbye...but...what was that about!? S-should I ask...no, I can't ask Bonnie, she'd only laugh...I don't know where May is, or where Dawn is...certainly not Iris...maybe Mom...? No, definitely not gonna ask her about_ this _...maybe...maybe I should ask...yeah! I'll ask Misty! She'd know what it is that Serena has done!_

The day after he got home, Ash immediately went out to Cerulean city. Misty was glad to see him which Ash was glad for, he needed a normal interaction with one of his female friends after what had had happened to him at the airport. Ash didn't waste much time before he completely went to the chase and told Misty what Serena had done.

"...So uh...yeah, that's what happened Misty," said Ash, after explaining the kiss.

Misty stared blankly, her mouth slightly opened in an 'O' formation before she quickly composed herself — her expression dark. "Would you mind repeating that name and where she lives, again?" she asked.

"Uh, but she's not home...?" replied Ash raising an eyebrow. "Serena's off in Hoenn, remember?"

"Doesn't matter, address, now!" Misty responded furiously, she could feel her bloods temperature rising by the second.

"Why should I tell you?" Ash countered, his tone dripping with the annoyance he was feeling. He just couldn't understand why Misty was refusing to tell him what Serena had meant when the blonde had kissed him.

"Just tell me!"

"But Mist, why do you care so much about where Serena lives?"

"I — um — w-well..." Misty stuttered, she could feel a small blush coming over her.

"Well...?"

"I...I...just..."

"Are you okay? Your face is all red, Misty."

"Well...j-just...I, err, we...well...j-just tell me the stupid address already!"

"On again about the address huh...? Well first off I don't even know where she lives actually."

"Wait, WHAT?! But how? You know where all your other girl fri— I-I mean female friends live."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Actually that's not true, I don't know where Iris lives."

"S-she doesn't count...! But y'know...like May and Dawn, you know where they live..."

"...Actually, come to think of it, I don't know where all my girl friends live."

"W-what?"

"Yeah, like Iris, Zoey, Ursula, Miette. I don't know where they live."

"Wait...Iris...Zoey...h-how many girls do you actually know anyways?"

"Ah jeez I don't know...like as many Pokémon there are in Kanto I reckon."

"Wha...?!"

"Yeah I know, crazy right? But y'know, Serena is the only one who—"

"Right!" Misty suddenly shouted, she stood up and pulled out a mallet, her rage at its peak. "That's it!" She began to storm away, her feet stomping hard against the pavement.

"H-hey, where're you going?" Ash asked, standing up as well and running after her.

"None of your business, Ash!"

"Hold it!" the raven-haired trainer yelled. He reached out and quickly grabbed her by her free wrist.

"W-what?" Misty gasped, blushing madly as she looked at his hand holding onto hers.

"What is up with you?" Ash asked furiously, tugging on her to make the girl face him. Misty's eyes widened as Ash made her turn around. "This whole time you've been acting weird, Mist. What's going on with you?"

"I told you, it's nothing!" she responded, wanting nothing more than to be released from his hand. "Now let me go..." she added, her tone quiet.

"No way, you're weirding me out with this behavior of yours."

"Nothing's wrong..."

"Then just say something already!"

"Well if you hadn't mentioned that stupid kiss Serena ga-...!" she stopped, realizing what she had just said. "Oh no..."

"The kiss...? What does that... wait. Hold on a moment..." said Ash, his eyes narrowing as his mind suddenly went back to the fateful afternoon...

"Ash you didn't hear anything..."

"...To be blunt though with you, Misty," he said suddenly, interrupting her, "about that whole kiss thing...I wasn't a fan of it..."

"Wha...? But, Ash, you..."

"Y'know sometimes I don't really get what the big deal is with girls and kisses, it's just...so weird to me — and...when Serena kissed me it...it felt wrong...like...it was from the wrong person, or something..."

"Ash...?"

"I mean, it did feel nice...I guess, but...coming from Serena...I guess...it was cool but..." he trailed off, as if he wasn't sure what to say next.

"...But...?" Misty gently prodded.

"I guess I would've wanted my first from someone else..." Ash slowly went on.

"Oh..."

"Hey um...Mist?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...do ya...erm...how do I put this...? Want...to...go...get a snack...with me...?"

"MUST YOU ALWAYS THINK ABOUT FOOD?!" Misty yelled, she had been sure Ash would've said something different to her, but of course, she thought, the topic turned back to food.

"Well yeah..." went on Ash, puzzled as he looked at her, something strangle bubbled within him as he looked into her eyes, a strange need to say something was just itching to come out for her, "but, I want to get it...with you...beside me, I mean...with, you...I — Uh...just um...y-yeah! You and me, getting something to eat together! That's what I meant! So how about it?" he asked as a strange warm sensation came to his cheeks.

"Oh..." said Misty, a blush of her own coming to her countenance as she realized what Ash was asking of her, she couldn't believe it, "s-sure Ash... I — um — that'd be cool."

An excited feeling overcame him right there and then. Ash couldn't help but smile a toothy smile at her, her response elating him somehow, he gave her the only word he could think of. "Awesome."

"Y-Yeah...you're welcome...your treat?"

"My treat."

They didn't know it, but both their hearts were beating in a content way, warmed unknowingly by the other.


End file.
